The Language of Love
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Edward is a blind pianist working part-time at La Tua Cantante. Bella decides to have piano lessons and guess who's the teacher? yes, edward! What happens when these two connect? find out! full summary inside AU/AH Canon pairings R&R please & thanks!
1. Preface

The Language of Love

Summary: Edward is a blind pianist. He works part time at a piano studio, helping give lessons after school and on weekends. What if one day, Bella walks in the door and becomes Edward's student? Will love spark even though Edward couldn't see her beauty but only the beauty of her heart? AU/AH

Pairings: I don't know… Let me think… CANON!!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh… I sadly do not own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

It was just pure luck—no, it was fate.

The minute she stepped through the _La Tua Cantante_'s doors, was the minute that she had changed my life.

I felt something special about her, about us, when she first sat down on the bench right next to me. She was my student, and I was her teacher.

Her voice was enthralling; it always made me weak. It was like a drug to me—something that I needed to hear for my day to be complete.

Even though wasn't sighted, I could _see_ that she was beautiful, inside and out. Her heart was pure and her mind was chaste. Imperfections, I could never tell.

She was the one I wanted, out of every girl out there.

I knew that I had loved her the second we have met.

I was born to be with her and her for me.

Now that I had found her, I wasn't willing to let go.

But I had nothing to be worried about because there was one thing that glued us together: the gift of music.

* * *

So here's the prologue!

I had just thought of this story when I was watching American Idol. I was inspired by the blind guy. He was so talented and I hope that he makes it.

I had immediately thought of Edward Cullen and I was asking myself, what would happen if Edward were blind? So this is how this story was made!

Phew!

I hope that you like it! There's more to come!!!


	2. Reminisce

The Language of Love

Summary: Edward is a blind pianist. He works part time at a piano studio, helping give lessons after school and on weekends. What if one day, Bella walks in the door and becomes Edward's student? Will love spark even though Edward couldn't see her beauty but only the beauty of her heart? AU/AH

Pairings: I don't know… Let me think… CANON!!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh… I sadly do not own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was blind—since birth, ever since I was adopted by the Cullens.

Carlisle, my adoptive father, had offered me if I wanted an eye transplant and I declined. He had explained it was a very simple procedure considering with the new technologies in today's century, but for some reason, I didn't want to. I was only eight years old then.

I didn't want to see hurt and hatred, even though I know what they are. It would have been hard for me to cope with the new things that I would see for the very first time. I wasn't ready then and I'm certainly not ready now.

Carlisle had said that I was a very gifted young man. I could still remember that very day when I first met the Cullens, which was nine years ago. It was the day that changed my life—forever.

_~~~~~ Flashback (9 years ago) ~~~~~_

_Sister Clara had told me that someone wanted to adopt me. I was surprised because no one had ever wanted to because I was blind. Last time someone was interested in adopting me, they backed out when they heard I couldn't see. I over heard them say that I would be a big load to them. I was crying in my room the entire night. I was hurt._

_I live in an orphanage. I have been ever since my mom and dad were killed in a fire that had started when my mom was cooking. I didn't know the whole story but of what I was told, they were burnt into ashes. I was only three years old when that happened and I was scarred until now. I was lucky that I was at the day care when that had happened._

_When my teacher found out what had happened, she immediately called any of my family members, though I didn't stay with them. Either they lived too far away or in another country, or they just couldn't take care of me. So she called the orphanage instead. From then on, this is where I lived, this is my home._

"_Edward! Can you come in here for a minute?" Julianna, the secretary, called to me. I used my walking stick to guide me to the other room until Sister Clara came and helped me._

_"You'll be fine Edward. They are looking forward to meeting you." Sister Clara assured me. She can tell I was nervous._

_"What if they don't like me because I am blind?" I asked worriedly._

_"They know about that Edward. They said it didn't matter to them."_

_"Hello Edward. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm with my wife, Esme Cullen." A deep voice greeted me as I entered the room. He took my hand and led me to a seat next to him. _

_"Hi. I'm Edward." I extended my hand hoping he would understand that I want to shake his hands, and he did._

_"The adoption papers are already taken care of Mr. Cullen. All we need to do now is do the signing and everything will be legal." Julianna said._

_"That's wonderful! Here, let us sign them now. The sooner the better." A woman said and I was guessing it was Esme._

_"Are you sure about this Mrs. Cullen?" I asked in curiosity. _

_"What are you talking about Edward? Of course I'm sure of this." She answered me. _

_"I'm blind." I pointed out._

_"So? How is that a problem?" Carlisle added._

_"Well…" I managed to say before stopping._

_"A lot of couples have wanted to adopt him but when they realized he was blind, they would back out and find another kid or orphanage. Edward is just afraid of rejection. He's gotten it a number of times." Sister Clara explained._

_"We knew about your condition before this, Edward, and that hadn't change our decision. We _want_ to adopt you and we aren't going to change our minds." Esme explained._

_"And if you want, maybe you can have eye surgery to correct your vision." Carlisle mentioned._

_"No. I'm okay. Maybe someday but not now. Thank you though. And thank you for choosing me." I said._

_"You are one brave kid Edward." Carlisle said._

_"So are we ready to sign?" Julianna asked._

_I sighed and smiled. "Yes."_

_~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~_

And that simple yes had changed my life forever.

Now, even though I couldn't see the world around me, I know that I'm surrounded with great people.

Carlisle and Esme had changed my life in every single form.

The day they had brought me home, I knew that my life would be better.

Carlisle and Esme had a very hard time conceiving so they moved to an alternative of adopting. They always say they haven't regretted it. They said we were the children they never had.

I had two siblings. Emmett, my older brother a year older than me, who was Carlisle and Esme's first adoptive child and Alice, who was the same age as me, adopted by Carlisle and Esme two years after they had taken me. They are amazing, I can tell you that.

Emmett was the big guy, literally. The first time I had met him, he had given me a big bear hug that almost crushed me into pieces. He was a muscular guy. I still remember the very first thing he had said, "Edward, I'm going to be your big brother. And always remember that I will beat up anyone that tries to hurt you. Do you hear me?" I had just laughed at his comment and Carlisle had to talk to him about beating other people up.

Alice on the other hand had a bubbly personality. She was the hyper type of person. The day we had adopted her, I was there. She hugged me and told me that she was going to be the best sister I could ever have. Part of that is true, at least. She used me at as dress up doll. She would fix my hair and apply make up on my face and lay out my clothes for me. I don't know what had gotten into me because I would just let her. I don't know how I looked like at all but Emmett said that it looked good on me so I approved of Alice dressing me up. That was the worse three years of my life. I hadn't known what she has been doing until I was in eight grade. It was a good thing the family kept it a secret or else I would have been dead by now.

Now, I'm seventeen, and in my junior year of high school. A lot of girls have had interests in me but I don't see why. It seemed kind of odd to me that girls would come up to me and ask me on a date. I would say no to most. I don't think I have ever said yes to any of the girls. And it's not because I don't know what they look like. I believe that you don't judge a book by its cover. I could care less about their looks. Personality is more important to me.

"Edward? Are you ready to go?" Alice called from downstairs.

"Yeah. I'll be right down." I replied.

"Do you need help?" Alice asked.

"Alice." I said, annoyed. She knows that I could get myself down the stairs perfectly but it's not that she wants. I think you can guess. Alice? Fashion guru? Ring a bell?

"Sorry. Just want to help! And maybe check your outfit today perchance?"

"No! Just go and I'll be there ok!" I screamed angrily.

"Okay! Whatever you say!" She replied as I heard the front door slam.

* * *

Phew!

I had some free time on my hands.

Lol

Whatcha think? Hehehe…

R&R!

Thanks!


	3. Here She Comes Along

The Language of Love

Summary: Edward is a blind pianist. He works part time at a piano studio, helping give lessons after school and on weekends. What if one day, Bella walks in the door and becomes Edward's student? Will love spark even though Edward couldn't see her beauty but only the beauty of her heart? AU/AH

Pairings: I don't know… Let me think… CANON!!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh… I sadly do not own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

The car came into a halt after a five-minute drive, to out school which was three miles away. I had guessed that Alice was driving over speed limit. I kept telling her to slow down, in fear of a police car stopping us, again.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached out to feel the handle. I heard the driver's seat slam and the passenger seat suddenly open.

Alice helped me up to my feet, and also the help of my walking stick.

"So, where do you want to go first?" She asked me as she locked her car with her remote. The car beeped twice.

"How about we wait for Emmett?" I suggested, feeling around for the side of the car so I can lean on it.

I heard Alice groan. "But it's about to rain! And I don't want to get wet!"

"He'll be coming soon enough."

And I was right. After a minute, we heard the growling of Emmett's Jeep.

"Yo bro!" He greeted me. (A/N: That rhymes! Hehe) "Hey little pixie!"

The engine had silenced and Emmett jumped out of his car.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Emmett asked. "It's already..." Pause. "8:00 and classes don't start for another 30 minutes."

"How about we find Jasper? He'll probably be in the library." Alice said enthusiastically.

"Why so ecstatic to see him Alice?" I asked, placing a grin on my face.

She slapped me lightly on the arm and she winced. "Edward! Your arm is rock hard! I think I just bruised my hand!"

"Oh yeah! Emmett's workout tutorial is working!" Emmett yelled proudly and I chuckled. "Now maybe Jasper would kiss it and make it feel better!" Emmett cooed.

"Let's get going." Alice ignored Emmett's comment and took my right arm.

*At the library*

"Jasper!" Emmett's booming voice called across the room.

"Shhh! This is a library Mr. Cullen." The librarian warned. "I think the students would much appreciate it if you would hush it down a little bit. Some of these students are here to study for tests."

"Sorry. Shhh…" Emmett replied.

"There's Jasper. He's waving for us to come." Alice said. She helped me to where Jasper was sitting and helped me to sit on a chair.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem." She said perkily.

"Hey Edward!" I heard Jasper greet me.

"Hello Jasper. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Tired."

"How many students last night?"

"About 5. I got home at around 9." I heard Alice clear her throat, obviously asking attention from Jasper.

"That's pretty late! Oh and by the way, I just wanted to ask if…" He didn't get to finish his question because Alice interrupted him.

"So fine day isn't it?" Alice asked elbowing me on the side. Probably wanting me to shut up and stop talking to Jasper so she could get her turn.

"Yes it is, Alice." Jasper responded and they both giggled.

"Hey Ed! You free tonight?" Emmett asked.

"I think I am at around 7. I've got three students coming in for make up lessons after school today."

"Bummer. Well, you still got time to hang with the rest of us? We're planning to have a little get together at Chuck E. Cheeses. It's been a while. You're always at the studio."

"It's been a while that we haven't hung out or has it been a while since you haven't won tickets for that big giant teddy bear that you wanted to put in your room?" I chuckled and Jasper and Alice joined me.

Emmett fell silent.

"I was just kidding Em. Of course I'll have time tonight."

"Sweet! I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp."

I work part-time after school, and full-time during weekends, at La Tua Cantante—the music studio, **(A/N: it's not like the recording studio or anything. It's just a place where they sell musical stuff and give piano lessons. Just thought I'd clear that up.) **that Carlisle and Esme established about seven years ago. The reason was because of me and the suggestion of Emmett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was just a few months after the Cullens had brought me home from the shelter._

_I _loved _it here so much. I could never ask for anyone but these people here, who now I call my family._

_I was sitting in the living room, listening to another of Emmett's talk about girls, when I heard the most beautiful thing I have ever heard._

_"What's that I hear?" I ask Emmett._

_"Oh! That's mom! She's playing on the piano. That's the song she wrote about a year ago. I'm surprised she still plays. She's been really busy lately that she hasn't touched that piano, until now."_

_The melody was soothing. It felt like I was floating in heaven, the clouds bringing me up, higher and higher; each time a note is played._

_ "Can you help me to the piano?"_

_"Sure thing bro."_

_Emmett led me to the piano and I listened attentively to the rhythm._

_After Esme stopped playing, Emmett and I clapped._

_"Well, why thank you boys."_

_"Can you play another song?" I asked of her._

_"Sure. Come and sit next to me." She held my hand and I sat down next to her._

_She began playing again and I melted with the music. When she ended the song, I shot back to reality. Emmett and I clapped again._

_"Are you interested in learning how to play Edward?" She asked of me._

_I nodded my head slightly._

_"I can teach you the basics if you'd like."_

_She took my hand and guided me along the keys._

_She'd sit with me every day for three weeks and help me learn. And by the end of the month, I had memorized where each key was positioned, and how each one sounded. The piano and I became one._

_After school, I would sit on the piano and start playing random tunes. _

_Then one day, Emmett suggested something I never would have thought of._

_"Hey mom! I was thinking, if maybe, you know, you could put up a music store or something and have Edward help out with piano lessons someday. I mean he's _really_ good at it. And then I could help the babes with their guitar and tuning." He paused. "And maybe the boys too. But I would much rather prefer girls."_

_"That's not such a bad idea Emmett." Carlisle agreed._

_"Maybe we can." Esme said. "Do you think we can Carlisle?"_

_"Indeed." Carlisle responded. I smiled._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Present_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Edward, I was just wondering if you could squeeze in a new student during the weekends. My cousin from Florida just moved here and she had to stop her piano lessons back home. She was asking if I knew any piano teachers here. " Jasper asked.

"I think I can Jasper. Some of my students would be graduating their piano course soon so; I think I can handle one more. When do you think she wants to start?"

"Saturday of next week would be alright. If that's alright with you, that is."

"No, that's perfect actually."

"Okay then. Thanks Edward! I'll tell her." A moment of silence and Jasper's phone vibrated on the table. "Or you can meet her now and tell her yourself. She just texted me saying she's on her way here."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm sure you can't Edward. I'm sure you can't." Alice teased me. "Do you think she'd hang out with me Jasper? I promise I won't scare her away."

Jasper laughed. "I'm sure she'll love to Alice. Here she comes now. Bella! Over here."

Bella, as in beautiful in Italian.

I heard footsteps coming and each step she took, my heart raced even faster. I stiffened.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Alice, Emmett, and your future piano teacher, Edward. Guys, this is Bella, my cousin."

"Hello."

And I thought I'd never hear anything more beautiful than the sound of a piano, and here she comes along. Bella.

* * *

Yey! Yey! Yey!

I'm so happy that I updated this. I haven't been updating lately.

Tell me what you think of this!

Reviews would be much appreciated.

I'll be updating more frequently because of Spring Break. 3


End file.
